


Saving a friend

by Heartbreak_harbor



Category: South Park
Genre: Blood and Injury, Everyone Needs A Hug, Fluff and Angst, Gay Kyle Broflovski, Gay Stan Marsh, Other, Protective Stan Marsh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:13:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27391009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heartbreak_harbor/pseuds/Heartbreak_harbor
Summary: They're just at Cartmans party when things take a dengerous turn after Cartman gets a bow and arrow and doesn't know how to use it
Relationships: Kyle Broflovski/Stan Marsh/Kenny McCormick
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Saving a friend

Cartman had gotten a bow and arrow for his 17th birthday and he was messing around with it. Everything was pretty normal and no one was doing anything specific. Most of the South Park boys were there and some of the girls here and there. I was just chilling by the picnic table eating some food and talking to Kenny. Kennys hood was up, hiding most of his face, like usual.

I'm not gay but Kenny was a handsome guy. Kyle was too. Said guy was standing on my other side and as we all chatted away. I didnt even think much of it when I heard Cartman curse. I only jumped into action when I saw a metal arrow glimmer in the air a good few feet from Kenny. 

My body didn't even hesitate before I lifted my arms, my drink falling to the floor, as I shoved as hard as I could into the orange parka. I saw the blonde hit the ground just as I felt a sudden blossoming pain through my side. 

Kenny jerked his head and swore on his lips. I saw his big blue eyes widen as he realized what was happening, the curse falling from his lips. The room filled with gasps and rushed footsteps. Kenny seemed to realize what had happened before I did. He stood just as I felt my legs begin to give out. I felt arms under my armpits from behind... Kyle. 

I saw the blonde press his hands to my back to help ease me into his chest. My head rests into his shoulder as I feel my eyes tear up. My fingers reach behind him and grip big handfuls of that orange parka. Kenny was talking but i couldn't fucking understand him. I reach up, tugging that hood down and Kenny surprisingly lets me. Kenny hurriedly spoke out "hey hey Stan- fuck- keep those eyes open" 

I felt pressure being moved and soon I was leaning back on something. I look up, only able to see red curls peeking past a green hat... Kyle again. I was against Kyles chest and Kenny was above me. Kennys hands were scrambling to my jacket, unzipping it and tugging it off. 

My eyes were so heavy... So heavy. A gentle tap at my cheek. My hand instinctively moves up to grab the hand. My eyes flutter open and I'm met with a scarred up face. I am able to grab a sense of my situation. I'm on my ass. My back against... Kyle's chest. Kennys at my side holding something to my side.

Wait- my side... My side!? There's an arrow... Theres an arrow in my fucking side!! My breathing picks up and I can't help the sudden paining scream that leaves my throat.

I feel Kyle flinch and a hand in my hair pushing my hat off. Kennys muttering and my own hand scrambles to his which were near the arrow. He looks up his hands soaked in red... Red? What was that? Oh shit its fucking blood! I feel my stomach lurch and my hand flies up to my mouth to keep the puke back.

Kyke is talking "Stan! Stan fuck- breathe Stan" i do ruefully and feel tears trickle down my cheeks. Kennys hand clutches around mine and I can't focus on anything. My head leans back into Kyles chest and suddenly things are going fuzzy.

I hear Kenny calling my name and then Kyle. And then just buzzing and everything sounds underwater. I'm on my side, my good one and I see blurs of green and orange. I then feel pressure and then fucking pain. I let out a loud scream and I heard Kenny swear "I'm sorry! Dude breathe, just fuckin breathe!" I listen and suck in air. 

Kyle scrambles for my pocket and I whine as his hand grazes my freaking ass- smooth Ky.

Kyle rolls his eyes "dude i'm not grabbing your ass. I'm grabbing your inhaler" he pulls out the red inhaler. 

He presses it to my lips gently and shifts his hand to the back of my head "three two one breathe" and I do just as he presses the button. It pushes hair into my lungs and helps with the pain a lot. 

My head fell back into his hand and he was shoving something under my head and moving his hand. Oh my jacket. I felt a chill and glanced down. My shirt was pushed up to my chest. Kenny looks over to me and reaches down and takes a jacket sleeve. What's he doing- hey!

He quickly stuffed the sleeve into my mouth and I was about to spit it out when I felt his hand on my side and then... Oh fuck and then nothing but fucking pain!

I bite down and scream hard into the sleeve. I was crying now i could feel it. My body is shaking and i feel even dizzier than before. Kenny is looking back at me "good- ya did good Stan just keep breathing" it's all numb now. I feel pressure against my side but I feel so... So numb. I'm scared and my hand is gripping something. My hand is gripping Kyles hand. Kyle looker nervous and there was blood on his hands. I could faintly hear a thrumming fill the air. A thrumming? No no a loud squealing? Sirens? And then a door slam. 

I glance around and see my mom running full force toward me "Stan! Stanley!" She wasn't allowed any closer as a paramedic guy grabbed her. A paramedic group approached me carrying what looked like a stretcher. Everything was kinda blurry and...and i don't know why but i was scared.

My hand gripped tighter on Kyle's hand and weak words left me "K-Ky... K-Ken" They both look to me so urgently that it almost makes me chuckle. If it wasn't for the painful sharp of pain he would have. The paramedics move my friends and i hear myself whimper.

Kyle looked worried and instantly went to convince the paramedics about something. I was quickly lifted and that made me instantly whimper a bit. Kenny and Kyle are by the stretchers side in a heartbeat. I glance to the side and see my mom yelling at... Ms. Cartman and Cartman looked... Terrified? Stunned? Why? He hates me.

A few jostles later I was in the ambulance. An argument broke out and I heard a sigh. 2 people were there but I only saw blobs. But I recognized those blobs. One orange and some yellow and one orange and green. I heard scissors and then I was cold. My short was cut.

Kenny looked sad. I reach over quietly but only feel soft hair. Kenmy looks over "Stan? Uhh" 

I whine and pull weakly. It results in a laugh from the raspy man. Kennys hand reaches up and intertwines with mine. I felt a squelch and frown "I got you b-bloody..."

I heard Kyle gruffly laugh and Kenny looked confused "What? Dude you were shot!"

I just rolled my eyes "not a first for me..."

Kyle moved as paramedics worked. The paramedics spoke "you're lucky it didn't go deep. We can get you stitched up and you take it easy. Once we get to the hospital of course. For now kiddo we need to put you under to minimize blood flow"

I instantly tense "what? No no no!" I try to move but Kenny isnt letting me and is holding me as the more angry paramedics rush over and push a mask to my mouth. My eyes shoot open and claw at the mask but my hands are held by Kyle who murmurs "i'm sorry... I'm sorry!"

Kenny has his head pressed to my chest. Why? Why is he there? "Shh shh it's gonna help Stan shhh" i feel my head spin as i breathe in. My vision goes blurry again and my hands feel numb and then my toes and then everything is slipping into black.

\--

Stan's head thunks back but Kenny doesn't lift his. Kyle glanced over and saw those big blues leaking tears into Stan's chest. Kyle reaches over "hey... Hey Ken come here" he shifts Kemmy to be resting on his chest. 

Kenny still cries and Kyle felt himself tearing up "hey... Hey stop you're making me cry '' They cried a bit and finally they pulled into the hospital and Stan was being moved. The bleeding had been minimized by some way the boys didn't know.

They saw Sharon pull in too and hurry over to her. She walks with them in hurriedly "is he okay?" She asked the boys because others were busy.

Kenny nods "it didn't go deep they said" Kyle continues "he'll need stitches"

Sharon let out a relieved huff and sat down "oh thank god..."

Kyle and Kenny sat by each other. They didn't quite realize but their hands were gripped tightly together. Sharon noticed and she smiles gently leaning over kissing both of their heads "how about you boys stay the night with Stan tonight? I'm sure he'll need some help"

Both boys agree cause of course they do! They want to be near their friend as much as they can. All four of them had gotten a lot closer but Cartman was... Hard to get along with. He cared, he really did it just... He didn't know how to express it. He was the only boy that didn't have any siblings and he never quite learned moral skills.


End file.
